Kinktober Day 2627
by Bunny Fair
Summary: Gagging/Spanking


Cor moaned softly as Alice dutifully sucked his cock and rested his hand on the back of her head, resting his head on his plush office chair. She sat under his desk, kneeling on a folded jacket and her head between his thighs. She moaned softly as she slowly pulled back, sucking on the tip before ducking down to lick along his shaft.

He softly grunted and tightened his grip on her hair, straightening up at a knock. "Who is it?"

Nyx's voice sounded out as Cor slid his chair forward, Alice easily fitting between his long legs, "Nyx, sir, I have something I'd like to speak with you about."

Cor swallowed thickly and held his finger to his lips as he glanced down at Alice before saying, "Come on in."

Nyx stepped in and smiled politely, an index card in hand. "It's just a few things the guys wanted me to mention since Drautos is gone."

Cor nodded and rested his hands on the desk, leaning forward as Alice slowly guided his cock back into her mouth. "Of course."

Nyx slid into one of the cushy chairs in front of the desk and began listing off the complaints of the glaive. Cor easily lifted his glass of water to hide his thick swallow as Alice restarted her slow, steady sucking. Cor focused on Nyx as he brought up a few things on short supply and jotted down a note.

Nyx leaned back into the chair as he brought up a few other things between the glaive and the crownsguard and Cor nodded along, only half paying attention. He was busy focusing on keeping his breathing even while the little vixen under his desk ever so silently deepthroated his cock. He shifted his feet and curled his fingers together, keeping his eyes on Nyx.

Nyx glanced up as he finished another bullet point (honestly, it was an index card, how much could it have on it) and cleared his throat, standing up. "Here, you can have this for reference. I'll let everyone know you're informed."

Cor nodded and took the card, glancing over the card. "Of course, thank you for bringing this to my attention, Ulric."

Nyx nodded and lazily saluted, walking out of the office. Cor waited a moment after he left and pushed back, narrowing his eyes at the grinning vixen under his desk. She giggled and licked her lips, softly squeaking when he grabbed her arms to pull her out from under the desk.

She softly squeaked when he pushed her to bend over his desk and glanced back, feeling him swiftly push down her unbuttoned shorts and underwear in one go. He bent over her, pushing the air from her lungs, and grinded against her bare ass. He nipped her jaw and smirked at her dark flush.

"Something wrong, princess?"

She licked her lips and shifted her hips, practically standing on her toes already. "No, but you obviousy have a problem, sir."

He rubbed her hip with a rough hand and gripped her thigh, guiding her leg onto the desk. "Maybe you should be a good girl and keep quiet while I fix that problem."

She nodded slightly and moaned softly when he guided his cock into her wet pussy, biting her lip. She softly squeaked when his hand suddenly came into swift contact with her ass and gripped the edge of the desk tightly. "What was that for?"

He smirked and rubbed his scruffy jaw against her shoulder, nipping her ear. "For trying to distract me when Nyx was talking. How many do you think you deserve?"

She moaned softly when he roughly grinded his hips against hers and her eyes fluttered. "Maybe, uh, five?"

He rubbed her thigh, continuing to grind against her. "Is that a question or a statement?"

She softly whined and tightened her grip, pressing her nails into the desk. "Five, sir. I, ah, deserve five spanking, sir."

He chuckled lowly and tugged her hair, nudging her to tilt her head for a slow kiss. She hummed softly and relaxed under his weight and his hand slipping under her tank top to rub up and down her side, all the way down to grope her thigh. She smiled slightly and he lightly smirked, squeezing her ass.

She softly squeaked when he swatted her ass and arched into the desk, biting her lip. He grinded against her and smirked, nipping her ear. "One."

She softly whined and glanced up at him, pouting hard. He chuckled softly and slowly thrusted, swatting her ass again and drawing a low moan from her. He frowned and gripped her jaw, sliding two fingers into her mouth.

"Quiet, and no biting."

She nodded slightly and swallowed thickly, lightly licking his fingers. He shifted and thrusted again, smacking her ass again in time with his thrust. She moaned around his fingers and shifted sightly, loosening her grip on the edge of the desk.

He smirked and thrusted again, swatting her red ass cheek again. "Four."

She moaned softly and pressed her nails into the wood, curling her toes.

He smirked wider and slowly pulled back, massaging the tender flesh as he slowly thrusted a few times. God, she was so close already, just a little more and she'd unravel. He kissed along her shoulder and swatted her ass, roughly thrusting his hips.

She moaned as she came and dragged her nails along the desk, her cunt clenching around his cock. He softly groaned against her shoulder and thrusted a few more times, spilling into her. She moaned softly and rested her head down, closing her eyes.

He removed his fingers from her mouth and lightly kissed the corner of her mouth, slowly pulling away. She sighed contently and held still as he neatly cleaned them up with some tissues, straightening up to let him slid her shorts and panties back on. He kissed her lower back and tugged her tank top back in place.

She smiled and turned to kiss him properly, resting her arms over his shoulders. "We should do that again."

He hummed softly and rubbed her hips. "I'll keep it in mind."

She giggled and pulled away, slowly walking out of the office, blowing him a kiss on her way out. As she walked away, she smiled politely at Nyx, who gave her an odd stare in return. She giggled softly and he raised an eyebrow, glancing between her and the office door before realization dawned on his face.


End file.
